<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like Love Island but with vampires. Vampire Island! by heroinchic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586660">like Love Island but with vampires. Vampire Island!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroinchic/pseuds/heroinchic'>heroinchic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Build a Home (full of vampires and other creatures) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Drugs, M/M, Multi, how some more female energy would help this two to get going, just kidding..., new familiar, night out, strip club, unless..., who doesnt die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroinchic/pseuds/heroinchic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadja and Laszlo have a new familiar who's<br/>1) Still alive<br/>2) Its not fucking useless<br/>3) Knows Guillermo is in love with Nandor.<br/>4) Knows that Nandor is in love with Guillermo.<br/>And is more than willing to help, maybe a night out at the city could be a good way to start.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Build a Home (full of vampires and other creatures) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like Love Island but with vampires. Vampire Island!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The camera is focusing in a girl standing at the end of the stairs, she looks kind of both awkward and excited, the camera crew tells her to introduce herself.</p><p>-Oh my god i feel like im in reality TV-she has an almost imperceptible french accent- Like Big Brother you know? but more like Big Vampire- she laughs at her own joke as the camera number two now focuses on Guillermo who is watching the whole thing going from a corner around a curtain. He rolls his eyes.</p><p>Back at the girl.</p><p>-Well my name is Lily, i’m twenty five years old, i used to live in France but my master died and I have no family, so i said fuck it i would prove America you know? So i arrived here, and i’ve been Nadja and Lazlo’s familiar for nearly two months. I’m totally aware about their experiences with previous familiars, i know that they all die in terrible and painful ways- she chuckles- But i think I’ve been doing a pretty good job! I mean im still here! That has to count. They seem to like me very much, even Guillermo who’s just checking on everything i do and say, like right now- she says and turns around to see Guillermo, the camera now focuses on him and he simply walks away quickly pretending nothing has happened.</p><p>She giggles, she seems to be very cheerful and excited about everything but not in annoying way.  The crew says that they got their material and thank her.</p><p>-Oh we forgot to ask you- one of the guys says, making her turn around from the hallway she was walking into.</p><p>-Tell me.</p><p>-Why do you think that Guillermo checks on everything you do?</p><p>-Well he’s been on this for eleven years, I’ve been a familiar before but I only did it for three years before my ex-master died, and i must say that i am happy with that because he was a sexist asshole, like the worst of the worst. I didn’t murder him tho! -she gesticulates a lot with her hands-I think Guillermo thinks I killed him and that’s not true. Also i think he just kind of wants to keep everything in order and i understand that, he has teached me so much. Besides… that crush he has with Nandor…. i meeeaaaan, have you all see that-</p><p>-Sorry what did you just said?- Guillermo voice cuts her off.</p><p>The camera now focuses on him who’s at the other extreme of the hallway, yeah he was spying or whatever but now who the fuck was this girl to be talking about lies, complete lies and nonsense about him and Nandor?</p><p>She raises his eyebrows at the camera, and turns at Guillermo.</p><p>-I was just telling them how a great familiar you are and how close you are with Nandor, is something cute to see.</p><p>Guillermo makes her a weird face, like if he was going to attack her but he just looks ridiculous. She giggles AGAIN and shakes her head slowly.</p><p>-You are so weird Guillermo but i like you. I really like him- she says to the camera- And I also like Nandor, if you know what i mean-Lily shows off a flirty smile and walks away. Leaving them filming Guillermo with a face pure of complete confusion and anger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Guilleeeeermo- Nandor calls him. They all are in the library, Nadja and Lazlo are discussing about how Nadja’s possessed doll is getting quiet annoying, asking for Lily’s opinion on it and Colin Robinson is seating next to her having a feast with the heavy energy that the married couple argument’s is giving to her.</p><p>-You call me, master?- asks Guillermo arriving to the room</p><p>-Of course i did! You are getting more deaf everyday Guillermo - Nandor says with a slightly repressing tone.</p><p>Guillermo sighs heavily.</p><p>-Sorry master. I was in the attic, I couldn’t hear you clearly f-</p><p>-Because your human ears are probably sick! Go see the ear doctor on your day off Guillermo is an order-he says as the both get close to the others.</p><p>-You can’t give me orders on what to do with my day off!- he almost shouts at him but only uses and exasperated tone. Nandor looks at him like he just grew another head.</p><p>-Oh you humans and your work rights! I’m saying this for your health Gui-errrmo. You are being plenty ungrateful! - he says, now clearly annoyed. When Guillermo is about to say something back, he just gives up and discretely starts doing some of the breathing exercises Lily had showed him for when everything was getting too much on his nerves. He didn’t exactly dislike her, she was nice, attentive, and very much useful. She added a youthful energy to the place and never made any rude comments about anyone, not even about Colin.</p><p>But there it was that issue of his dead ex-master who couldn’t make Guillermo trust her completely. Okay, himself was a Van Helsing descendant and was killing a lot of vampires lately, but he would never do that to the ones who he lived with. And that comment, that fucking thing she had said to the camera crew before, about how she liked Nandor and how she had suggested that Guillermo had a crush on him. That made him lost his shit, so he just spend the rest of the afternoon angry-cleaning the attic.</p><p>Nadja and Laszlo kept discussing and Lily was almost asleep on the couch.</p><p>-So why are we all reunited here Master? - he asked.</p><p>-It’s our night out Guillermo! You are now failing on your memory too! What is going on? - Nandor asked exasperated.</p><p>It was true, since Guillermo got back and set some conditions, every two weeks they had a night out together, to ‘’make him feel more appreciated’’ Nandor had explained to Nadja and Laszlo, and after a few arguments about how Guillermo was abusing of his sudden privileges, they had accepted to make it a thing. After Lily arrived Nadja and Laszlo never complained about those nights out together anymore out because they absolutely adored her.</p><p>-Yes master, my memory is failing, yes, i will be seeing a memory doctor for this on my day off- he anticipated Nandor’s word who just smiled delighted.</p><p>-Silence everyone! -Nandor shout.</p><p>Lily snap out from almost blacking out.</p><p>-Nadja, Laszlo, that doll is creepy, end of story. And Guillermo would you be so kind to bring Lily some cocaine please? Colin exhausted her- Nandor made a disgusted face at Colin.</p><p>-Cocaine, master? - Guillermo asked after looking at the camera completely confused.</p><p>-Yes. That black thing you take in a cup that makes you all jumpy and shaky, when you drink it you are so happy Guillermo!</p><p>-Oh, it’s caffeine Master.</p><p>-It pronounces the same way! Go get her some, so we might start our night out- he said rubbing his hands together as if was some kind of a macabre plan. They would just going to get drunk as fuck, but now everyone looked excited.</p><p>-C’mon Lily let’s make you a coffee- said Guillermo while she took Lily by the shoulders trying to get her walk normally.</p><p>Nadja gasped while looking at Nandor and pointed at Guillermo.</p><p>-Did you heard that Nandor? He is going to make her a coffin!- she almost screamed. Laszlo looked at Guillermo with anger and Nandor looked so ridiculously scared.</p><p>-NOW EXPLAIN THAT GUILLERMO!- Laszlo screamed.</p><p>Guillermo and Lily both looked at the camera, too stressed and tired to even roll their eyes.</p><p>-No, master Nadja, you heard that wrong. He is going to make me a coffee. A human drink, not a coffin, a coffee- she explained with kindness and patience. Maybe that’s why they loved her, she was nice but knew that vampires could be a bunch of morons, her patience had limits but she seemed to handle her emotions pretty well.</p><p>With that they all shared sighs of relief and Nandor said they would wait on the porch while they finished their cocaine drink.</p><p>On the kitchen Lily drank his coffee in silence, regaining energy and coming back to her normal extroverted and happy self, while Guillermo looked at her sitting at the little table with his hands crossed over his lap, like a father looking at their teenage child knowing damn well they have a conversation on the to-do list.</p><p>-What?- Lily asked suddenly. Getting Guillermo out his thoughts.</p><p>-Nothing. What about what?</p><p>-I know you are mad at me about what I said earlier, no need to lie- she said directly.</p><p>-Im not mad at you i-im just a little bit confused about what you said. The thing of you liking Nandor.</p><p>She nodded while taking another drink, a small smile forming across her face.</p><p>-Why?- she washed the cup on the sink and sit on the counter bouncing her legs with the anxiety caffeine produced on her.- Why are you confused about that? What is there not to like about him? - she asked. She was so straight forward, maybe the only straight forward person about feelings and thoughts and emotions in the whole house.</p><p>Guillermo thought about that, true, what was not to like about Nandor?</p><p>-I will answer that for you Guillermo.</p><p>-What?</p><p>-Yes, i mean i do think he’s hot okay? But there is many fucking things to not like about Nandor, starting with the fact that he really struggles with showing any fucking emotions, he shows them to you, you are his best friend, besides being his familiar, he really likes you. But besides you, he is kind of cruel, without wanting to tho. He is not a bad vampire, he is really nice and funny, but he doesn’t listen, and i’m not saying this about the way he treats me, he actually listens to me, i asked him for advice about how dealing with Nadja and Laszlo’s temperaments because he has known them for longer than you and i have and he give me some good advice, i always ask how his night is going and he started to ask me the same a week ago, and the last night out, when we were dancing at that club and that guy, the blonde one remember him?-Guillermo nodded- well, that guy harassed me the whole night, no one noticed it, except Nadja and Nandor, and he was the first to say that they would eat him and they did. I tell you, he is really nice. He’s not nice to you because he’s scared of his own emotions, because he’s scared of showing his appreciation for you, maybe cus he thinks he’s gonna lose authority, that he would be perceived as weak, he is from a highly sexist dead country with a huge outdated mindset, he thinks pda is equal to showing weakness, but he’s actually fond of you. more than of anyone else in this house- she said, speaking miles per hour, she wasn’t used to drink coffee as strong as the one Guillermo drank. He was now looking at her in awe, not feeling angry anymore, he was realizing that someone finally understood him and Nandor’s dynamic and wasn’t judgmental about it at all.</p><p>He tried to sound cool, but he sounded more excited that he wanted to when he asked:</p><p>-How do you know all that? Did he tell you something?</p><p>-No, i just observe. And i listen. I do that with everyone here, even with Colin, that guy gives me migraines but i listen to him, is very important you know? being heard, feeling acknowledged, it doesn’t matter if you are a five hundreds years old vampire or a six year old child.</p><p>Guillermo nodded. Suddenly he felt guilty about being so hard and judgmental about Lily all this time, maybe she had never felt heard or seen by her previous master and he was familiar with that kind of feeling. Maybe she had felt very, very alone and he knew that feeling too damn well.</p><p>-Maybe I should observe and listen more- Guillermo said.</p><p>-You do, you look at him all the time, you listen to him all the time, you just don’t get out of the cage.</p><p>-What?</p><p>-Yeah, a cage. You are stuck inside this perception of Nandor as your master and only your master and even if you have romantic feelings for him.- she made a pause there, pointing him with her index finger in a sign of ‘’you think you can fool me but you can’t, don’t even try’’ so Guillermo didn’t protest-. you kept seeing him as this untouchable being, who would never look at you twice if it’s not for asking you to clean his boots, but he has feelings too, he aches too, imagine being alive for so long. Fuck, i’ve been on this earth for just twenty five years and there has been really dark times in my life when i think ‘’this is it, i cant make it anymore’’, but they had been doing it for fucking centuries. Imagine the loneliness and pain of it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-What is taking them so long? Does she have to drink the coffeine slowly? - Nandor asked, pacing from side to side on the sidewalk.</p><p>Nadja and Laszlo shrugged.</p><p>-You think they are having sex back there? - Colin Robinson asked in a perverted tone.</p><p>Everyone made a loud sound of disgust and Nandor suddenly looked really angry.</p><p>-I think that’s illegal in todays laws, she’s just a teenager- Nadja said.</p><p>-She’s an adult since age twenty-one, and she’s just five years younger than him- Colin correct her.</p><p>-I don’t care if she’s ten years older than him, if that little man put his hands anywhere Lilith I’m killing him with my bare hands-Laszlo said.</p><p>-It’s Lily my love, and yeah I’m killing him too.</p><p>-No one is killing no one because no one is having sex in that house! - Nandor said, trying to sound calm but he just started to walk towards the house when the front door opened, and their familiars got out.</p><p>-Finally- Nadja said- Lily my dear do you have my lipstick? I forgot to put it on for tonight-she shouted at her.</p><p>-I do! - Lily answered and ran towards Nadja, she was much taller than her, so she put her lipstick on Nadja lips with no need for her to sit down- There, beautiful.</p><p>-You are beautiful!-Nadja said in a high pitched voice.</p><p>-No, you are stunning!- Lily continued with the same excitement.</p><p>The two woman did that everyday, Nadja loved compliments and so did Lily so they could go on like this for some minutes more if someone didn’t cut them off. Laszlo enjoyed that apparently, ‘’something to make my beloved wife less grumpy’’ he said when they had started to do that.</p><p>Nandor was awfully quiet the whole walk while the group decided where to go.</p><p>-Is there something wrong, Master?- ‘’this is the moment when i came out of the cage and i listen him, this is it’’ Guillermo thought as he asked that.</p><p>-Guillermo, am going to ask you this one thing just one time, did you and Lily had sexual intercourse while we were outside waiting?</p><p>Guillermo was in sudden ‘’what the fuuuuuck’’ mode, but he remembered ‘’observe and listen out of the cage’’ why would Nandor would be asking such thing? If they had sex (not even a fucking chance, Guillermo wasn’t even into women), why would that be something bad? They didn’t exist any rules against it, maybe Nadja and Laszlo wouldn’t be happy about it because ‘’Lily looks like a reincarnation of a beautiful russian queen and Guizmo looks like a little mouse with glasses’’ Nadja said one time. But either way, it wouldn’t have to be a problem. Why Nandor was so interested?</p><p>-No, master. We weren’t. Why do you ask that? Would you be bothered by that?-he asked carefully.</p><p>Nandor frowned before shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>What the fuck? How is he supposed to ‘’listen and observe’’ if he just…well, maybe it wasn’t a direct answer but that definitely meant something, normal Nandor would have said ‘’yes of course it bothers me, having your human fluids being shared in the house!’’ or something like ‘’of course not Gui-eerrrmo, human sex is so boring and meaningless, enjoy while you can before she dies’’ or something like that. But he hadn’t said nothing, sometimes that meant a lot more.</p><p>Lily took them to a very crowded club with very drunk people and with no lights except for the intermittent red and blue lights coming from the dj cabinet.</p><p>-This place is perfect!- Laszlo said Lily and gave her a few dollars to buy her ‘’human alcohol’’ while they searched for someone to drink from.</p><p>-Thanks master!- she said happily- I will go get the drinks for me and Guillermo, I’ll be back in a moment-she said, but Nandor quickly took the money from her, she blinked quickly in surprise.</p><p>-Uhm…</p><p>-No Lily, i would go to buy Guillermo his drinks.</p><p>Guillermo looked at the camera with his eyebrows raised and mouther ‘’listen and observe’’</p><p>-Uhm, okay Nandor, you go- she said simply and give a quick blink to the camera, smiling delighted.</p><p>Nandor returned two seconds later.</p><p>-The human alcohol man told me ‘’what kind of drink’’ and I told him ‘’drunk people drinks’’ but he didn’t give me anything!</p><p>-Master, just ask for two glasses of tequila- Guillermo said.</p><p>-Okay-a.- he said and went to the bar again.</p><p>As soon as everyone was drunk enough they started to dance, Colin was talking to a group of people who were just about to black out, Lily and Guillermo were more drunk than usual, now that Nandor kept coming with drinks of all types of alcohol.</p><p>-They had a lot of types of alcohol!- he shouted to Lily and Guillermo, who just nodded in response, with crazy drunk smiles on their faces- They had whiskiss, they have vodkay, they have birds! They have everything! I would go and get you two some birds!-he had blood under his lips, too much, he had been drinking a lot.</p><p>-Its beers!- Lily corrected him, Nandor apparently didn’t understood because he just turned to Guillermo and said ‘’she’s really drunk!’’ and started to laugh, to which Guillermo just laughed too.</p><p>Nadja and Laszlo were kissing passionately while Lily and Guillermo kept dancing and looking at them.</p><p>-It must be nice right? - she said.</p><p>-What? Being two vampire goths and kiss tongue on tongue in the middle of a crowd?</p><p>Lily laughed loudly but shaked her head, trying to keep her look focused.</p><p>-Yeah, but also having someone to love you like that. For so many years.</p><p>Guillermo thought about it, he had dream of it for more than ten years now. Having someone to love him.</p><p>-Yes, it must be nice.</p><p>They smiled at each other in a gest of what he felt was mutual comprehension. He suddenly didn’t feel Lily as a threat or as a trouble anymore, he saw her as the first familiar who he really liked since he started living at the house, he really wish she didn’t die.</p><p>Nandor came back with more blood on his lips and the two ‘’birds’’ he promised. They both cheered him, follow him by Nadja and Laszlo who were now jumping up and down and trying to sing the lyrics to a Rihanna song that Laszlo claimed he and Nadja had written, ‘’S&amp;M’’</p><p> </p><p>At the bathroom, the camera focused on Lily touching up his make up and hair, both a mess by now.</p><p>-I actually don’t like Nandor- she said, out of focus Nadja was a screaming at a girl about how beautiful she was and how stupid little donkey was the boyfriend who just left her-I mean… he is handsome. he has this energy about him and that very masculine features that make him uuuuuugh really handsome. i like older men, you know? I could fuck the life out of- i don’t know, Keanu Reeves and he is like fifty. BUT I don’t like older men who make me feel like a daughter. Nandor does that and I don’t like that at all! He reminds me of my father, and I don’t like to being reminded of my father- she was starting to cry while giving another sip to his ‘’bird’’, the type of drunk sobs that don’t last long- My point is that i wanted to make Guillermo rush up things a little bit you know, camera? And he was only going to do that if he felt that someone else could get to Nandor before him. Cause he only acts up when there’s threats around, that’s why he kills all those vampires. Yeah, yeah I know about that- she said, much focused now- So I have to give a little push, we will see how well it goe-YES MASTER NADJA YOU ARE RIGHT, SHE’S SO PRETTY-Lily screamed while she turned around to keep consoling the girl who was crying on Nadja’s lap, as they both kept telling her how stupid men could be.</p><p>Back at the dancefloor, Laszlo was dancing in the middle of a circle while Nandor and Guillermo were trying to dance without looking like malfunctioning robots, usually Guillermo wouldn’t get this drunk, moving his ass and hips when the dirty songs came out and shouting the lyrics, something that would get Nandor really excited, raising his cloak while he turned around for everyone to see (no one was seeing, except Guillermo who shouted louds ‘’WHOOOOO’’ when he did that)</p><p>-You are an exceptional good dancer Gui-errrmo- Nandor told him while they were walking (tumbling) to another club who was just a few blocks away, it was barely two in the morning.</p><p>-Thank you master, your ways with the cloak are exceptionally good-he said to him, maybe way too loud.</p><p>-I hear you Guierrrmo, you don’t need to scream at me, your ears are the one who are sick remember?</p><p>Guillermo just laughed and nodded, tumbling down in the step of a sidewalk, causing Lily to catch him before he hit the ground.</p><p>-Careful there- Lily said.</p><p>Nandor took Lily’s hand away from Guillermo.</p><p>-Careful there Guillermo, hold onto my shoulders- he said and Guillermo threw an arm around them. It was very uncomfortable because Nandor was much taller but Guillermo wasn’t gonna give in this warm moment. Lily said a low ‘’aaaawww’’ and went towards Colin Robinson, a quick conversation would make her feel a little sober, so she wouldn’t say anything out of place because when Nandor took her hands out of Guillermo she was about to say ‘’oh you got a jealous boyfriend’’ a comment that probably would got her killed and she wanted to break that curse.</p><p> </p><p>-WE should go there! - Colin Robinson said while his eyes glimmered. They rarely saw him so excited. He was pointing at a strip-club.</p><p>-Whyyyyy?- Lily cried.</p><p>-Because the men there are absolutely and completely depressed and desperate. Also you all will get to see some gorgeous women.</p><p>-Yeeeesss, gorgeous women, women are gorgeous-Nadja said clapping her hands excited, Lily then followed her and Laszlo said something like ‘’i cant believe how lucky an old chap can get this night’’</p><p>Nandor also looked excited, Guillermo was indifferent. When they got in Nandor kept asking how they could make such movements in a metal tube, if their backs were broken, if their breasts shouldn’t be covered, how one of them reminded him of his 17th wife, Rosalkna.</p><p>-Its just a lot of practice and exercise-Lily explained him- I actually used to work on one of these places, back in Paris.</p><p>They all looked at her surprised.</p><p>-Yeah, tits uncovered and everything.</p><p>-Show us- Nadja ordered with a hit on the table they were at. Guillermo was looking at how Nandor looked so marveled all of sudden.</p><p>-I can’t master, I don’t work here, besides, I don’t want to take my clothes off-she said, pretending to be shy. Guillermo knew she was pretending and threw her a cold glance.</p><p>‘’What?’’ she mouthed at him.</p><p>‘’Bitch’’ he mouthed back.</p><p>She giggled.</p><p>‘’He is jealous’’ she mouthed again, moving her head towards Nandor, who was looking at them both, all confused.</p><p>Guillermo frowned.</p><p>‘’What? No!’’ he, again, mouthed.</p><p>-Enough with the silent language! - Nandor shouted- What is all this mouth moving?</p><p>-Nothing master, I’m sorry.</p><p>Lily just repressed a laugh, while Laszlo was hypnotizing the owner of the club to give Lily permission to dance.</p><p>-Well Lily you now may obey my wife’s command, don’t take your clothes off if you don’t want to-he said, offering her a hand to go up to the stage.</p><p>-Thank you master, truly kind- she said.</p><p>Nandor excused himself of the table to go out and drink someone more. While Lily began to move around the tube in slow but very calculated movements, she was using a red top and black shorts so she could move her legs freely.</p><p>Nandor came back five minutes later, high as fuck, because while he saw Lily dancing he said ‘’I think Lily is a siren’’</p><p>-Why Master? - Guillermo giggled while he asked that</p><p>-Because she has hypnotized them Gui-errrrmo. Look at them! -</p><p>Nadja and Laszlo were looking at Lily like if she was a vision from another world, even Colin Robinson was paying attention to her, leaving alone for a minute to the group of college guys he was talking to.</p><p>-A siren- Nandor whisper on Guillermo’s ear, which send a chill through his spine, maybe it was the pink light, the music or the general energy of the place but he suddenly felt like he was going to faint if he wasn’t touched immediately.</p><p>-Maybe she is, Master.</p><p>-No, not a maybe! A <em>definitely</em>, but you know what Guillermo? I don’t feel hypnotized, it’s like im immune to her! Do you…feel hypnotized?- he asked, sounding almost shy.</p><p>‘’listen and observe outside the cage’’</p><p>Maybe Nandor was making sure that Guillermo didn’t felt attracted at all by Lily, maybe she was right, he was jealous.</p><p>-No, Master. Not at all. Im immune too. Why you ask?</p><p>Nandor just shrugged.</p><p>Guillermo could play this game a little bit more.</p><p>-I am immune to all sirens, to all women- he said.</p><p>Nandor looked at him with a frown.</p><p>-You don’t like them?</p><p>-No, I like men- Guillermo said. And it felt like a confession yes, but also a confession that u make to your best friend, he was out of the cage, the closet-cage, he figured, now that he was talking to Nandor not like his master, but like his best friend.</p><p>Nandor was silent for a moment, while the song ended and Nadja and Laszlo clapped euphorically.</p><p>-I really hope she doesn’t die Laszlo what are we going to do without her? - Nadja said, holding his husbands hands, who was just as ecstatic as her.</p><p>-It’s good Guillermo. That’s good- Nandor said, too close to his ear again. That was all he said about Guillermo coming out to him ‘’It’s good’’ okay, that wasn’t what Guillermo expected but for now? it was enough.</p><p>Lily looked incredibly happy seeing her masters so delighted with her performance, she certainly danced beautifully and captivated everyone’s attention without taking any of her clothes off.  </p><p>Guillermo thought about the possibility of Nadja and Laszlo asking her for a threesome, or more like <em>command her</em> to have a threesome with them, something about the way that Lily took Nadja’s face into her hands as a small caress and how she smiled at Laszlo saying ‘’you cant die Lily, that’s forbidden!’’ made him think that Lily would be more than just happy with being in the crypt with the couple for a few hours, besides the confidence she had to hold her masters hands while they walked to a karaoke -the last stop of the night- make him feel a little jealous, he wish he could hold Nandor like that, maybe some night.</p><p>Lily smoked a cigarette in the company of Guillermo while the vampires were feeding in an alley around them before entering the karaoke, they would be way more than fucked up and it was a real liability taking them home like this, it took them forever to walk up stairs.</p><p>-I told you that he was jealous-Lily said, blowing the smoke on Guillermo’s face, he made a face of disgust and waved the smoke with his hand.</p><p>-Maybe he is- he said, a new confidence he never had felt before.</p><p>-YEEEEES- Lily shouted to the sky and started to laugh.</p><p>-I thought you liked him-he frowned.</p><p>-I do, i mean yes, he is jealous, but as far as we know he could be bisexual Guillermo, aren’t all vampires bisexual? We both have our chances; we will see who gets there first you know? - she said trying to sound as chill as possible.</p><p>-He said he was immune to you- said Guillermo with even more confidence.</p><p>She laughed between coughs for the smoke.</p><p>-He was high as fuck when he said that! And he had like 32 wives? Doesn’t he talk about that the whole fucking time? Whatever, maybe he likes men more. Who knows? - she asked suggestively and went to look for Laszlo who was now shouting her name at the corner of the street.</p><p>-Oh no master you tainted your shirt again!- her voice sounded a little far away now</p><p>-Tooooootally worth it Lilith!- he said, clearly very fucked up.</p><p>-Guiieerrrrmooooo- Nandor called from the same direction-To the karaokeeeee nooooow.</p><p>Colin Robinson had stayed in the strip club, they were at the karaoke, Laszlo had resigned to sing the new (stoled) version of ‘’Chum on Irene’’ while Nadja was dancing around, falling over and over again. Next one in coming up was Lily and they actually left her pick a song that she liked, none of that old stuff that sometimes wasn’t even in English and they made Guillermo sang every damn time it was their turn.  </p><p>Nandor clapped and swayed side by side, sitting in the couch next to Guillermo who was now realizing how close to him Nandor was, tights and hands brushing together.</p><p>-This song holds a beautiful and deep message indeed- he told Guillermo.</p><p>-Really?- Guillermo thought about how Lily was singing the words ‘’play my pussy but don’t play my emotions’’ and wondered where that deep message was.</p><p>-Of course, it says how one can play with little kittens but NOT with someone else’s emotions. That’s not a thing to play with Guillermo!</p><p>Guillermo giggled and Lily did too, apparently she listened Nandor’s commentary but she kept singing, while Nadja and Laszlo tried to follow the beat of the song, unsuccessfully of course.</p><p>-You wouldn’t play with my emotions right Guillermo? - Nandor asked, suddenly putting his head on his shoulder.</p><p>Guillermo didn’t know if it was the alcohol, or the words, or the deep song Lily was ending, but he felt like crying.</p><p>-Of course not Master, never.</p><p>-Okey-donkey- Nandor sighed in relief.</p><p>Lily ended her song and everyone clapped.</p><p>-Now its Guillermos turn! And quick! It’s 4:30am!- she said, pulling Guillermo up from the couch handing him the mic.</p><p>-I-i don’t want to sing some polka song.</p><p>-He can chose whatever he wants- Nandor said firmly. Lily was sitting besides Nandor, mouthing something that Guillermo didn’t understood.</p><p>-How about ‘’Put your head on my shoulder’’ like your master was putting his head on your shoulder right now- she said with innocence. Nadja clapped the idea.</p><p>-Very on point for the moment Lily, very, very very on point- she said.</p><p>-Quick then! - Laszlo insisted.</p><p>Guillermo was nervous but something inside him told him ‘’well fuck it’’ he thanked for the enormous combination of alcohol that Nandor had given him, liquid courage.</p><p>The song started, he wasn’t a good singer at all, the faces that everyone did prove it but he followed with all the sentiment that his little heart had, which made that Nandor’s disgusted expression turned into a one more soft and relaxed, similar at the one’s Nadja and Laszlo had when Lily was dancing.</p><p>
  <em>Put your lips next to miiiineeeee, deeeaaaear</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Won't you kiss me onceeeee, babyyyye?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just a kiss goodnight, maybeeeee</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and I will fall in loveeeee…you and i would fall in loveeeeee</em>
</p><p>Lily turned the flash on her telephone and waved it in the air like if it was a concert. That make him feel more relaxed, she was helping him to survive the night, he really hoped he could help her to survive at all times.</p><p>
  <em>Put your head on my shouldeeeeEEEEEEEeeeeeeer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whisper in my ear, babyyyyyyy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Words I want to heaaaaar, babyyyyyy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Put your head on my shouldeeer</em>
</p><p>The song finished and while Nadja and Laszlo clapped with little enthusiasm, Lily even shout a ‘’wooooooooo that’s it Memo!’’ and Nando clapped enthusiastically and it didn’t felt or looked forced at all.</p><p>They finally made his way back home, Colin Robinson was laying on the front garden, apparently he had eat too much on the stripper club, couldn’t even get up.</p><p>-Better to leave him there- Nandor said, quickly rushing everyone to get inside the house.</p><p>Between giggles and drunk steps Lily took their masters to their crypt, thanking them for a beautiful night. She was at the bathroom when suddenly Guillermo entered, face full of panic.</p><p>-Jesus christ what happened?- she asked while putting a face mask on.</p><p>-Shooosh, they don’t like that word!-he whispered.</p><p>-Oh im sorry, devil! what happened?</p><p>-Nandor. He said that he wants me to sleep tonight in his room, like, him with his coffin closed but me besides him? On the floor? He asked me once that if I could stay until he fell asleep but now he’s asking me to stay the whole day!- he kept whispering but he sounded euphoric.</p><p>Lily had her eyes wide open and a huge devilish smile on her face, but he remembered that she had a façade to protect, if there’s was even any chance that Guillermo kept believing that Lily liked Nandor.</p><p>-Well honeyboy, seems like you got him tonight. Do it. You got nothing to lose, literally nothing. You will recover from the hangover and I would take care of your chores. Go sleep with him, or besides him, at the floor. How romantic- she said, turning again to the mirror to keep putting her face mask- I bet he’s gonna be more romantic with me- she said.</p><p>-Ha-ha. Yes, i-i doubt that. And thank you, really. For everything.</p><p>-You welcome Guillermo- she said.</p><p>-I really hope you don’t die-he said.</p><p>-Didn’t you heard Laszlo? Im forbidden of dying! Salvation!- she chuckled- Go, your boyfriend’s waiting.</p><p>Guillermo blushed as he left, that was the first night and day that he and Nandor spend completely ‘’together’’ except for the coffin but that was nothing really.</p><p>When Guillermo entered the room of his master it was sunrise and he was already inside his coffin.</p><p>-Guillermooooo, is that youuuu?- Nandor asked with a sleepy voice.</p><p>-Yes its me master, I just went to put on some comfortable clothes and to get some sheets for the floor.</p><p>-Why the floor needs sheets? And are you naked?</p><p>-Wha-no, the sheets are for me, to cover myself with them because the floor is cold. And by comfortable clothes I meant my pajamas, im fully dressed.</p><p>-Oh, okay-a, it’s just that to me comfortable clothes means being naked.</p><p>‘’but you are clothed that doesn’t make any-‘’ Guillermo decided to shut his thoughts for a while.</p><p>-I understand master. Goodnight.</p><p>-Guillermo.</p><p>-Yes master?</p><p>-If the floor is too cold you can go to your bedroom, so you can sleep more comfortable.</p><p>-No master, I want to sleep here.</p><p>Silence, while Guillermo tried to find a comfortable position.</p><p>-Thank you, Guillermo, night-night- he said, now totally sleepy.</p><p>Guillermo was totally uncomfortable, he could feel the pain on his back already, but it was one hundred percent worth it.</p><p>‘’Must be nice right?’’ he remembered Lily words about being loved for so many years.</p><p>Yes, it would be nice, and now it may be a possibility.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first addition to this fandom, i never thought that i would write something of the sorts but its really fun! &lt;3</p><p>kudos and comments are very much appreciated :) thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>